In Love with a Cowboy
by harvestmoonluver
Summary: Ciera is the daughter of the Harvest Goddess who is being forced to marry. Unable to stand the idea, she runs away to sunny island. There she encounters her old friend, Vaughn, and her life takes a suprising turn. a vaughnXoc fic
1. leaving home

It was just another so-called ordinary day for me. I was eighteen, young and beautiful. Everywhere I went many people stared at me. Boys and girls alike wanted to get to know me. It was a nice feeling, but in my entire life there had been only one boy to ever catch my eye. His name was Vaughn, the animal trader. When I first met him he hadn't been though. I faintly remember that day, but not enough to tell you. I didn't like too, because of the sadness I felt from when he left. On occasion I got a letter or two from him but that was it. I asked him why in a letter and he said this, "I only wish I could, I've been busy with the business, but more than that, I miss you terribly, you're my best and only friend, I miss you, I only wish I could see you again." So I began to understand that we felt the same. We missed each other. Then, one day I heard about a boat traveling to different islands. I thought it would be a great place to start my new life, settle down, have a family, And give up my position for a time. So, I bought my ticket, put together a few bags of turnip and potato seeds got some tools and went to the dock. I loved this feeling. It was nice. The sun beating down on my face, the winds blowing my hair back behind me; Flowing gently and gracefully. I got on the boat and went to my room. I set my stuff down and lay on the bed. "Maybe, I should do it one last time," I said. "One last letter to Vaughn to let him know I'm making my splash into the world as well, and maybe we'll meet again one day," I smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and started to right. "Dear Vaughn, how are you? I'm doing great. I'm actually on a boat as I write this, I'm making my splash into the world. Just as a simple farmer, with seeds and tools and money. Maybe I'll be just as successful as you even, I'm just glad that you won't need to be pained from my letters anymore after this, But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop thinking of you wherever I go. I will never forget you ,Vaughn, I swear. Maybe one day we'll meet again, until that day comes though, this is the last you shall hear of me, goodbye Vaughn, your friend, Ciera." After writing it I felt the tears stream. I missed Vaughn and writing him helped me overcome the longing for him. I would go nuts at first, but I knew I would somehow move on. I put the letter away in a bottle, set it on the bedside table and rolled over. "Goodbye, Vaughn, my very best, and closest friend," I whispered and fell asleep. Then, a sudden loud boom awoke me from my sleep. I looked outside to see a thunderstorm. "Oh, crap, now what," I said. Then a lightening bolt hit the boat. I grabbed my letter and suitcases full of things and ran outside my room. Then the boat lurched and threw me over board. I saw my bottled note float away safely. I still had my suitcase. I was moving like driftwood, for a week. Then I landed on what appeared to be a little island. Okay scratch little, It was a BIG island. I looked around, I still had my suitcase clutched in my right hand, but my bottled note was nowhere to be seen. "Hey are you ok," called a voice from behind me. I turned around to see an old man, followed by a young women and her son and daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine," I managed to croak. They came over toward me. The boy knelt next to me.

"You look kinda pale," he said.

"It's nothing I just haven't eaten or drank anything for a week," I said.

He noticed my suitcase.

"She's another survivor from the ship wreck," he said.

"I see, my name's Taro, this is my daughter Allison, and her kids, Elliot and Natalie," he said.

I nodded unable to talk anymore.

"Mom, I think she's hungry, let's take her to our place so she can talk after she eats," Elliot said. So we walked back to their house, which was pretty impressive considering where we all were. I ate some corn soup and finally was able to talk.

"I'm Ciera, I was headed her from Forget Me Not Valley, I wanted to become like my friend, a farmer," I said.

"Really what's their name?" Natalie asked.

"His name's Vaughn, he's a livestock dealer," I said.

"Wow, I didn't think Vaughn was capable of making friends," Natalie said. "You know him?" I asked.

"I'm aquantined with him, he brings livestock to Mirebelles store every Wensday and Thursday," she said.

"I'm glad of that, I'll see him again," I said happily. She smiled, apparently happy for me.

"He has mentioned your name before I should've realized it was no utter coincidence." With that I stood up.

"Um are there any farms on this island I can use?" I asked.

"Yes in fact there is." Taro said.

He stood up and walked out the door. I followed him up the road to what looked to be a ranch.

"You can use this place for your farm. Chen has the seeds you'll need to get started, good luck," he said.

And with that he walked away. It was already late, and I was exhausted. I went inside the house it was furnished with everything I needed. I snuggled up under the covers and fell fast asleep.


	2. letter to vaughn

Dear Clayton,

Hey, your probably wondering why I'm writing this when most likely I'll be in the same play as you when you get this. Well I'm sorry, I don't mean any offense but I don't want to speak with you right now. And letters can be made to say exactly what's on your mind so I figured it to be best. Listen I've been crying over this all for awhile…. but..i'm done! I'm not crying over you and your lies. Is this cause of peer pressure, is that why you said those things? Because that's not the Clayton I knew. I liked you Clayton, I really did. this is getting unhealthy for me to be this depressed about one boy. And honestly I don't even want to be friends with a boy who is only my friend cause they feel sorry for me. Because I recall you saying on the phone that "it's just…well..no one seemed to like you so..i thought I'd try and be nice to you." Well you were wrong, I'm actually in a manner of speaking quite popular with the girls. We all get along great! That was really hurtful that you would think of me as hated. I'm afraid to tell you how I feel about you Clayton, you're not ready for that…I can assure you for sure. If you still want to be friends or something, call me…or mail me back with the return address. Anyway thanks, you were a great friend while it lasted.

Your friend, Ciera


	3. reunited at last

The next morning I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," I called.

I brushed my hair out and opened the door. I couldn't believe whom I saw either!

"Vaughn," I said.

With that he jerked his head up to look at me.

"Ciera," he said.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I came here as soon as you're letter floated on my little island," he said. "Looks like fate brought us together again," I said.

"I've missed you so much Ciera," he said softly.

"I've missed you more than anything," I said. He pushed a blonde strand of hair out of my face and smiled.

"Marribelle told me where you were, I had to see you, I got worried something terrible happened to you," he said stroking my hair.

"You don't need to worry, I'm in no danger," I said.

"I know that now, if something bad were to have happened to you, I would've killed myself for ever leaving you," he said.

"Wanna come inside?" I said.

"Sure!" he said. We walked inside together and sat down at the table.

"I brought something for you" he said pushing a carton of eggs and milk across the table.

"Thanks I'll go cook some breakfast for us," I said cheerfully.

"Don't waste the food on me Ciera," he said.

"C'mon I hear your belly growling you know you're hungry!" I said poking his chest.

"Oh fine!" he said crossing his arms.

"Good boy." I said kissing his cheek. He laughed and smiled.

"I've missed you so much." he said.

"I've missed you too Vaughn." I said. I went into the kitchen and put the eggs onto fry.

"Sunny side up?" I asked.

"That's fine thanks," he said. I smiled. I didn't know why being with Vaughn made me so happy, did I feel more than just a close friendship with him?

"What should I do, tell him, or just stay friends?" I said quietly. I walked out to the kitchen with my eggs and milk.

"Here breakfast is ready," I said giving him is plate.

"Thanks babe, I mean Ciera," he said quickly correcting himself.

"Maybe he does like me," I thought; a smile crossed my face,

"I'll give it some time."

"Hey Ciera, tomorrow's the eighth of spring and I was wondering," he said.

"Yeah Vaughn what?" I asked.

"Do, well you don't have to but," he said nervously.

"Spit it out Vaughn," I said laughing.

"Would you be my date to the goddess festival?" he asked nervously.


	4. a gift and apology

"Stupid Vaughn always caring only for himself when it comes to love, he probably loves that girl Sabrina." Just then my phone rang.

"Hello, who is it?" I asked.

"Hey I'm Marribelle," she said.

"Oh, the owner of the livestock store right?" I said.

"Yeah, go out back of your house," she instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a surprise for you there," she said. With that I walked out back and saw a barn.

"Who's idea was it to build a barn?" I asked.

"Vaughn asked Ganon to do it and paid him to do it in hours," she said. "When was this?" I asked.

"The second he found out you were here, Ganon did it overnight." She said laughing. "Wow, so anyway what is it?" I asked still not sure of the point. "We've got a cow and sheep Vaughn raised for you down here can you come pick them up?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be right down!" I said excitedly. I ran down the path to marribelle's store I walked in and saw marribelle and her daughter Julia. And in the back of the store was a boy with his cowboy hat pulled down over his head, tear lines clarified he had been crying Julia sat next to him comforting him but he pushed her away.

"Was this a setup?" I asked marribelle.

"Yes and no." she answered.

"Which means." I asked.

"We heard about the fight and told Vaughn we'd help him, then he just went in the back and started to cry." She said. I nodded and looked at Vaughn. He smiled half-heartedly and got up.

"You've got a lot of nerve if you think I'm gonna forgive you!" I said angrily. The hurt was plain to see on my face, this the part I hated about myself, my emotions were easily conveyed to everyone. He frowned. Hurt was written all over his face. He walked up to me and pulled me against his chest.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Was it because of back at the house?" I asked.

"Mostly yes." He said.

"What else?" I said.

"Because I knew I meant the words." He said.

I could see his cheeks grow red and hot.

"Look, if you still want to go to the goddess festival with me then we'll go and talk afterwards okay?" I said softly.

"I'd like that." He said smiling.

With that I kissed his cheek and went over to the counter.

"Here I'll help you get the rascals home." He said laughing. I grabbed the harness on the sheep's mouth and he grabbed the cow's harness. We walked out together.


	5. the festival

"Wow it's been so hectic, I'm actually surprised I'd come this far so fast." I said.

"I'm sorry, I've only made things more complicated." He said.

"No you haven't don't worry," I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me Vaughn,"

Then we arrived at the barn door.

"They've already been fed so don't worry, the cow can give milk and you can shave the sheep tomorrow," he said. At that we put them inside and walked to my door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight," He said.

I put my hand behind his head and put my forehead against his.

"Vaughn, I like you a lot," I said.

As I said that his eyes widened and he jerked away leaving me hurt at the door. I managed to make it to my bed until my limbs gave out and I bawled. I cried myself to sleep that night. Then the sun streamed through the window.

"I can't wait for tonight my first date," I got dressed brushed my hair and put some eggs on. I went and took my trunk out and got the dresses I had out, I wasn't sure what to wear. Then, I smelled my eggs. I went back into the kitchen and put them on a plate and poured myself some milk. I went to the table and sat down for breakfast.

"Well today's gonna be busy," I said.

"I'll probably hire Ganon to build me a chicken coop," I said. I ate my eggs and drank my milk and stepped outside.

"Hey Ciera!" I heard a voice say.

"Vaughn, hey what're you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry about storming off last night, I'm sorry," he said walking over to me.

"It's okay I should've known you didn't feel that way about me," I said. "We'll talk about it after the festival tonight," He said.

"I feel bad having you do this for me," I said.

"I've got nothing better to do," he said.

"Well mind teaching me how to milk a cow?" I asked shyly.

"Sure!" He said. He took my hand and we walked to the barn. When we got in there he sat down next to her and grabbed her udders.

"Like this," he said twisting some here and there.

"Okay thanks Vaughn," I said.

"No problem," he said. With that he grasped my hand and we walked out to the fields.

"By the time we get done it'll be time to go," I said.

"Yeah that's why I came," he said. So we went to work watering the fields. Sweat poured down my neck, as the sun beat on my back like an oven. But finally we got done.

"Give me five minutes," I said.

"Okay I'll wait," He said I rushed inside and I brushed my hair until it was shiny and put on a beautiful blue dress. then I slipped on my blue high heels and went outside.

"You're beautiful!" I heard him say.

"Thanks, I was a little worried about what to wear," I said blushing.

"That's cause you're a women," he said.

"Since when did you become sexist!?" I asked him. He laughed and took my hand. We walked through town and across the bridge to the big open field. I looked around. Girls in dresses, but boys weren't dressed up. The girls eyed me enviously, the boys looked at me like I was a precious gem.

"You get this a lot?" he asked.

"Welcome to my life Vaughn," I said. I looked at the centerpiece to see a statue of my mom. Then the music started.

"I'm not too good at this," he said.

"I'm not what you call professional either Vaughn," I said. He slipped his arm around my waist and took my hand in his. We just started dancing like we had been doing it our whole lives!

"So you're not a good dancer are you?" I said.

"I'm surprised I'm doing so well!" He said. I smiled and put my forehead against his. Then the music stopped.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Vaughn asked.

"No, I wanna talk to you," I said. He nodded and seemed happier than usual. We went to a bench and sat down. He took my hands in his gloved ones.

"What is it Ciera?" he asked.

"Vaughn remember last night at my door?" I said.

"Yeah, I really messed up back there," he said sadly.

"Well, what I said wasn't the right words," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because I don't like you," I said.

"You don't," he said. Disappointment was covering his face and floating in his voice.

"No, I love you," I said. His eyes widened and hands trembled. He put his forehead against mine and slipped his arms around my waist. Before I knew what was happening he pushed his lips against mine with gentle force. I slipped my arms around his neck. After a minute or so he broke so I could breath.

"I love you too Ciera, I have for a long time," he said gently.

"Then why'd you run off last night," I asked. Hurt was flooding my voice.

"I didn't realize how much I loved you," he said softly. He brought me against his chest. I was content in this feeling, like nothing could hurt me.

"But Vaughn, you said that you loved me," said a meek voice. We turned and saw Sabrina.

"Sabrina, that was years ago!" Vaughn said.

"Vaughn is this the girl you told me about," I asked.

"Yes, this is Sabrina," he said.

"But you never broke up with me, you just said "I'll be traveling a lot now that I have the money for business, and besides there is a girl I want other than you." You never said we were over," she said.

"Well as you can see Sab, Ciera's that girl," he said holding me tightly to his chest.

"But it's okay to date two girls at once," she said. Vaughn looked at her thoughtfully. It stung like a spear had just ripped me apart. Vaughn noticed my shaking and held me close.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you but I would never love anyone but you, but would you mind if I did this for awhile, just to let her down gently," he asked. With that I jerked away and headed next to the statue and sat down. I looked at them and saw them kiss.

"That little liar," I said. I saw her do a gesture asking him to dance and he accepted. I started to sob. And I'm not sure how but he heard me. He looked at me and walked over to me.

"Go away you jerk!" I yelled. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"No, I'm not leaving you, not after I just could've lost you," he said.

"Just admit it, you love her more than me," I said.

"I do still like her a bit, but that'll pass, but I love you," he said.

"Just take it easy on the kissing," I said. Then he pressed his lips against mine arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck but broke the kiss.

"She tried to get passionate with me. And then I heard you crying, I couldn't take putting you in pain," he said.

"Do what you have to, I trust you," I said. He gently kissed my lips as Sabrina walked over.

"Hey, why are you kissing her if you love me the same but won't let me kiss you," Sabrina said.

"Drop it Sab, can't you see I'm busy," he snarled.

"Do you wanna dance, Vaughn," she asked. "Fine," he said. They walked into the circle together. I watched them dance enviously. Sabrina was a better dancer than I was. Then, the dance was over and Sabrina left to go home with her dad. Vaughn walked back over to me.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"I never thought anyone was better at anything than me," I said. He quickly caught on.

"I think she stinks," he said holding me close. Just then a bloom from the cherry tree behind us landed on Vaughn's nose. I giggled, And flicked it off. "Stupid cherry blossom!" he muttered. I just snuggled up in his arms.

"You wanna go home," I asked him.

"Sure," He said. With that he held out his hand and we walked home together.


	6. a spoiled little brat

"I have to go home now," He said when we arrived at my doorstop.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"Don't worry baby I'll be back next wensday," He promised.

"It seems so far off," I said.

"Don't worry when I get back it'll just be me you and the crops and animals," He said fondly. I giggled quietly.

"You're so funny," I said. With that he gently kissed me and walked off. I went inside and went to bed. That morning I got up and got dressed. I brushed my hair and went out to the barn. I sat beside the cow and milked her carefully. She mooed in delight.

"Good daisy," I said patting her head. Then I got a bucket of water and a brush and washed fluffy's fur. With that, I took the bucket of milk and headed back to my house. I pored myself some milk and put some more eggs on to cook. With that I went over to the mirror.

"Well you have it good so far Ciera, you already are dating the man of your dreams your farm is doing good, and the island is prospering." I told myself. I brushed the few strands of blonde hair out of my face. Then I smelled my eggs. I went over and got them and put them on a plate. I sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Then I grabbed the watering can and took to my fields. I spent six hours watering my fields. Then I wiped the sweat from my brow and headed to gannon workshop. I walked inside, he was a bulky ma, bald, but muscular, this seemed a good trade for someone like him.

"Ah, you must be Ciera, Vaughn told me about you," He said.

"Figures that boyfriend of mine can't stop talking about me, he's probably telling his animals we're together too," I sighed.

"well what can I do for you," he asked.

"I'd like to order a chicken coop to be built please," I said.

"Very well I'll have it done in three day flat," he said.

"Okay thanks," I said. And with that I walked out.

"Oh it's you," said a voice. I turned around to see Sabrina.

"Hi Sabrina!" I said.

"Don't think I'm gonna give you the luxury of my greeting, you stole my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"I did not, he loves me and I love him!" I said.

"Yeah right, I know whom you are Harvest Princess!" she yelled.

"How'd you know!?" I said gaping.

"The witch princess told me," She said smugly.

"What's my aunt doing here?" I asked.

"She wants to start over like you, but you just can't go and hypnotize my boyfriend!" She said.

"FYI he's not your boyfriend anymore," I said.

"Yeah because you hexed him or something!" she yelled.

"Oh please I'm a princess not a witch!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you heir to your aunts throne?" she asked.

"No, I'm heir to my mother the Harvest Goddess's throne," I said. With that she stormed off. I immediately rushed home.


	7. a plan

. I dialed Vaughn's cell phone; he had to know about this!

"Hello?" he answered.

"Vaughn, we've got a problem!" I said.

"Can it wait, I'm finishing up," he said.

"How long?" I asked.

"One hour," he said softly noticing my scared tone.

"Okay, I'll just stay inside until then," I said.

"Don't be scared baby it'll be okay," he said.

"Okay, I love you," I said.

"Love you too bye," he said. With that he hung up. I closed my phone and waited. Then an hour later my phone rung.

"Hello?" I said.

"Okay I'm back," he said.

"Okay, give me a minute," I said. I shut the blinds on the house.

"Ciera, why did you shut your blinds?" he asked.

"Vaughn, I'm not sure how but Sabrina knows who I am!" I said.

"Has she told anybody?" he asked angrily.

"Not that I know of," I said.

"Oh wait until I come down next, I'll kill her!" he said angrily.

"Vaughn, I'm really scared," I said.

"Shh, don't worry I'll make sure you stay safe, I promise you," he said softly.

"Come down as soon as you can okay?" I said.

"Don't worry, she probably plans to tell it the day before I come back, because she thinks I don't know, I'll just come a day early,"

"Okay, thanks Vaughn," I said.

"Here, why don't I come down for tonight?" he said softly.

"Thanks, but are you sure," I said.

"Yeah I already finished, I'll be down in an hour," He said. With that we hung up.


End file.
